1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo-optical measurement of cuvette contained samples, and more particularly to precise positioning of cuvettes in a multi-cuvette system, the samples undergoing depth-resolved laser-induced fluorescence testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depth-resolved laser-induced fluorescence measurement has seen use measuring concentrations of fuel mixtures. Measurements involve illuminating a sample with a laser and measuring the fluorescent emissions of the sample. Such an apparatus is often set up for the testing of individual samples. Industry usage of such a technique often requires the ability to quickly test many samples in an efficient manner. While the previous apparatus and methods provide excellent results, it would be advantageous to accurately illuminate multiple samples in a time efficient manner.
There exist a number of systems for handling of biological or other samples for multi-sample testing. These systems often have specific biological purposes and the level of precision in the handling of samples can vary greatly between systems. Further, there exist many auto sampling systems carrying multiple sample containers. These systems often suffer from accuracy and repeatability issues as they do not address the considerations of the precise positioning of individual sample containers for repeatable position testing of multiple samples. It would be advantageous to develop a system that ensures precise positioning and therefore establishes repeatability of testing multiple samples.
Other auto sampling systems consist of multi-sample containers or multi-sample cards that carry the individual samples in a plurality of sample test sites within one container. These systems may employ fluorescence or other testing where the multiple samples in the sample containers may be illuminated and tested simultaneously. These multi-sample based container management systems lack elements that provide a precise geometric location of the sample being tested. It would be advantageous to provide a system that addresses the precise geometric location of the sample.
Many multiple sample testing systems exist. Often the systems have similar limitations to the systems described above, such as: a system useful for testing only one sample at a time; a multi-sample system that does not have elements providing for the precise geometric location of a sample within the testing apparatus; and a multi-sample system that does not provide for geometric positioning of a sample beyond the apparatus conveying the sample. The present invention seeks to improve upon the described systems by addressing these issues as well as others.